


A story, through notes

by vinterdrog



Category: CSI Las Vegas
Genre: M/M, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nick and Greg are on split shifts, where Greg starts to communicate through notes, where Nick has commitment issues, and where the story is to be read between the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story, through notes

**Author's Note:**

> Pure text version is to be found att ff.net, [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6966297/1/A_story_through_notes).

taped on Nick's bathroom mirror  


 

 

 

on the coffee bag in Greg's locker  


 

 

 

on the inside of Nick's locker door  


 

 

 

by the phone at Nick's  


 

 

 

neatly folded against the collar of one of Greg's t-shirts, one of the few he's actually cut the tag off of since they started itching against his scars  


 

 

 

inside of Nick's locker door  


 

 

 

in pencil, on the bookmarked page in the book Nick is reading  


 

 

 

taped on Nick's fridge  


 

 

 

on the inside of Greg's locker door  


 

 

 

on the inside of Greg's front door  


 

 

 

folded in Nick's jeans pocket, the one where he keeps his keys  


 

 

 

taped on Nick's bathroom mirror  
  
  


 

 

 

inside of Nick's locker  


 

 

 

inside of Nick's locker  


 

 

 

on the shelf in Nick's locker, in an envelope on top of the returned and folded spare t-shirt  


 

 

 

on the kitchen table, next to the spare key to Greg's apartment  


 

 

 

breathed, eye to eye  
 _"yes"_


End file.
